mardypigsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hogs of War Teams
The gameplay of Hogs of War sees a combination of seven playable teams face off in a number of different scenarios. In the single player Campaign mode, two teams battle each other while between two and four teams can face off against each other in the game's multiplayer mode. The seven playable teams usually represent distinct nations in a tongue-in-cheek stereotypical fashion with names based on word-play and dialogue voiced by the late British comedian, Rik Mayall. The teams have largely identical uniforms (apart from their colours), but hogs on the heavy weapons career path often have unique headwear based on their nationality. Tommy's Trotters Tommy's Trotters is the team that plays in green and represents the British Army. The name is based on the nickname for British soldiers in the First World War of 'Tommies'. Garlic Grunts The Garlic Grunts is the team that plays in dark blue and represents the French Army. Sow-a-Krauts Sow-a-Krauts is the team that plays in grey and represents the German Army. Their name is based on word-play with the German dish, sauerkraut. Uncle Ham's Hogs Uncle Ham's Hogs is the team that plays in sky blue and represents the United States Army. Their name is based on word-play with the popular personification of America, 'Uncle Sam'. Piggystroika Piggystroika is the team that plays in red and represents the Russian Army. Their name is based on word-play with Mikhail Gorbachev's policy of Perestroika when he was the leader of the Soviet Union. Their name as well as certain thing's Piggystroika's hogs say suggest that the team represents Soviet-era Russia/The Soviet Union, rather than a First World War era team, unlike most of the other teams. Sushi Swine Sushi Swine is the team that plays in yellow and represents the Japanese Army. Mardy Pigs Mardy Pigs is the team that plays in purple, and is the only team which doesn't represent a specific nation. Instead, they are represented by hogs from each of the other playable nations. Unless unlocked via a cheat, the Mardy Pigs will first be encountered in the final mission of Campaign mode, 'Well, Well, Well ...' In that mission, the Mardy Pigs consist of five legends and one gunner, though it is possible to accomplish the mission before the five legends arrive. Upon completion of the 'Well, Well, Well ...' mission and the campaign mode the first time, the player will be returned to the campaign home screen with the same hogs they completed the game with, but this time representing the Mardy Pigs, and able to restart the game on a harder level. Watta Pork Watta Pork is the team unlocked after completing the campaign mode for a second time. While it appears that the team is ready to start the campaign for a third time, it is actually unplayable (unless you use a cheat/password code to unlock them). Instead, when you try to start the first mission, Morning Glory, you see the first training cutscene followed by a lengthy cutscene following the journey of a young hog to war, and his death in the trenches.